System Breakdown, A Naruto Story
by pink fuzzy penguin
Summary: Sasuke is a new kid who meets Naruto on the way to school. He learns all about the school's ranking system, led by The Terrible Trio. Sasuke will need to learn quickly if he's to survive high school.
1. Chapter 1

System Breakdown, a Naruto Story

Chapter1 Sasuke's POV (point of view):

It's the first day at my new school. It will be the 4th school I've been to. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I have an older (and extremely annoying) brother named Itachi, a cat named Yoshomaru, and of course, my 2 parents. My dad's work has him move around a lot, so like I said, this is the 4th school. I've learned 1 important thing, though: **Do Not Make Friends**. The more friends, the more hurt when I have to move again.

When the bus arrives, I find a seat next to a blond haired kid with blue eyes. I learn that he is Naruto Uzumaki, age 16, and also that he's a Nerd in the school's social status. He tells me all about the school's social ranking system, set down by 'The Terrible Trio'.

"They're at the top, then the Populars, then the Commoners, then the Nerds, then the SOOS, Social Outcasts of School. 'The Terrible Trio' is led by Tenten. Flanking her are Sakura and Ino. Tenten will literally knock you back if you step out of line. Sakura will send you from a Popular to a SOOS if you mess with her, and Ino controls the gossip, so you don't want to get on her bad side."

A girl with startling pink hair laughs behind me, and I throw her a sidelong glance. Naruto leans close and whispers "That's Sakura. I'm lucky she didn't mind me telling you." He breaks off as she hands me a slip of red paper. Inside are the words

Your friend Naruto has apparently filled you in on the system here. You have taken your new place as a Commoner.

Sakura Haruno

I grin and write back

Naruto's not my friend. I don't make friends, I make allies.

Sasuke Uchiha

I pass it back and watch her read it. She raises an eyebrow and passes me her response. It has 2 words:

Smart Man

When we pull up to the school yard, Naruto starts introducing me to people. I meet Shikamaru, a lazy layabout that couldn't care less what rank he is, Rock Lee, or Lee, a guy who's really in love with Sakura, Hinata, a really shy girl, and Kiba, a cool looking kid with a dog named Akumaru with him. Then I notice a guy watching us from the shade of the tree.

"Who's that guy?" I ask.

"That's Neji. He's not only a Popular, he's Tenten's boyfriend."

A girl with jet-black hair pulled into 2 buns walks over to him.

"That's Tenten"

"So can anyone just ask out one of the Trio?" I ask him.

He responds "No, you have to be a Popular and have your name on the A-List if you want a chance. Commoners go on the C-List, Populars go onto the B-List, and only a few of them make it onto the A-List. Each of the trio has their own A-List."

Naruto and I both have first period together, so when the bell rings, I walk with him to it. The science teacher, Kakashi, has me stand up in front of everyone and say my name and where I'm from.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I'd tell you where I'm from, except now its 3 different

places, and I really don't think you want to be bored to death with the details."

Everyone laughs, including Kakashi.

"You can have a seat next to Naruto," he says.

When I'm settled in, I assume a relaxed position, and keep on a satisfied smile as class continues. A little while later, I feel a tap on my shoulder, and see, Hinata I think, handing me a slip of paper.

"It's from Tenten," she says, giving it to me. I open it, and inside it says

Just because you made a smart comment doesn't mean you can go around acting like you're hot stuff _**Commoner**_.

I write back

Ok, you got me. I may have gotten a bit of a big head, but rest assured it won't happen again.

I pass it back and watch her read it. She stares at it for a while, then puts it in her purse.

"Ok, Sasuke."

I snap my head back to the front. Kakashi is looking at me with an expectant face, but I can see the smug look in his eye that says that he knows he caught me not paying attention. I study the blackboard and say "It appears that instead of breaking it up, the Carbon would only fuel the reaction between the Hydrogen and the Helium, due to the circumstances of the reaction."

Kakashi's eyes bulge and his face registers pure shock.

"T…That's right!"

Naruto leans over and whispers "Did you pull that out of thin air?"

I smirk and respond "Why, could you tell?"

He just shakes his head in amazement, and I actually decide to start paying attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Sakura's POV:

For a few moments I just stare at Sasuke. He's cool, good looking, and pretty witty too. I think I'll give him a few days, and see if he's one to take on the popular status.

The days pass by normally, and when I get home on Friday, I pull out my A-List.

_Sakura Haruno's A-List_

Tenten

Ino

Rock Lee

I look at it, and find myself thinking about Sasuke. He is sooo cool. I shake my head, and go downstairs to watch some TV and clear my thoughts.

After an hour or so, the doorbell rings, and who is standing there but Sasuke.

"S…Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. I wanted to catch you after school, but I couldn't find you."

I let him in and take him up to my room.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"This stupid system of yours. I've only been here a week, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer. I, no, many people probably don't care what rank they are, but it's not fair to those who do. How do you think Naruto feels, I mean he's funny, enthusiastic, and yes, a little annoying, but how do you think he feels when all people can see in him is a Nerd? And how do you think the SOOS feel? They're at the bottom of the barrel, and most of them are cooler than me! And Lee, he wants so badly to ask you out but he…"

SMACK!!!

I smack him, stare deep into his eyes, and putting all of my fury into my stare say "**YOU CAN DRAG IN ANYBODY TO INSULT ME AND MY SYSTEM, BUT YOU WILL NOT BRING LEE INTO THIS!!!**"

Sasuke's POV: For a few moments I stare in shock at Sakura. I put a few fingers up to my cheek and wince as they touch it. Sakura marches over to the door and says coolly "Get out of my bedroom, and out of my house."

I walk out, but when I reach the living room, I see a notebook titled

_SAKURA HARUNO: KEEP OUT_

I slip it under my jacket and leave. When I get home, I head up to my room, but run into Itachi in the hallway.

"Hey, Sasuke…Whoa. Who smacked you?"

I grimace and say "Don't remind me"

I move on to my room, close the door, put on some rock, and start reading the journal…


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Sasuke's POV continued:

On Monday at lunch, Naruto asks me "Are you my friend Sasuke?"

I take a deep breath and say "Naruto, I'm not supposed to be. If I've led you into thinking that I am, then I'm sorry. You're really cool and funny and everything, but I can't have friends."

"Why?"

"When I move, I lose friends. I decided I wouldn't have friends to minimize the hurt. I isolated myself. I went through great lengths to make sure I wouldn't have friends. But this time I've been careless. I'm sorry."

I get up and walk away. I head to the auditorium. I sit down and pull out Sakura's journal. I hear a noise behind me. I turn around and see Sakura. "Here's your journal. I wanted to know more about you, so I took it that night at your house. I see now, why you were so quick to flash when I tried to use Lee against you. Just to let you know, I would have smacked me too."

I start to walk away, but I stop when she says "Wait, Sasuke. I…I came to tell you that I've been thinking about what you said, in my room. I realize that you're right. I have an idea."

I sit down and listen to her plan. It's actually really good, and it actually might work. We continue talking until the bell rings, and we agree on our final plan. That night I get to work on our plan. Yoshomaru joins me. He lays on the bed purring. I make the signs and the list. The phone rings, and when I pick up, Sakura says "Oh, good, I was able to catch you. Is everything ready on your side?"

I respond "It's all done here, how about you?"

She says "System Breakdown is on!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Sakura's POV:

I meet Sasuke at the tree. He tells me he's put up the signs, and I tell him that we're all clear with the principle. I see Ino coming from the corner of my eye and say "I've got to go. See you Friday."

I go over to her and say "Have you seen all the signs posted around"

She responds "Yeah, but I haven't read any of them."

I take her over to one. It says:

_**ASSEMBLY AFTER SCHOOl ON FRIDAY**_

_**BE THERE IF YOU CAN**_

Tenten comes up behind us. She studies the sign for a while then asks "Do either of you know what this is about?"

Ino shakes her head and I shrug. Thankfully the bell rings, and I escape further questions.

The week passes painfully slow, and there is an almost visible tension in the school as the days go by. In 6th period on Friday, everyone is anxious for the bell to ring. The seconds tick by, and when the bell finally does ring, there is a stampede to the auditorium. I slowly walk over, misgivings about what's going to happen forming in my mind. When I get there, I take a deep breath, and open the doors…

**Sasuke's POV: **I wait until the auditorium is full, then I step out onto stage.

"Fellow students, some of you know me, some of you don't. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I want to talk to you about something that's been bugging me ever since I came here. This Ranking System. I know many people don't care what rank they are, but it's not fair to those who do. Don't you think it's not right, that you could do something awesome, and everyone except your closest friends would only be able to see a Nerd? Or a Commoner? And the SOOS. How does it feel to be known as a social outcast? If you can see this the way I do, then you realize that the whole meaning of this Ranking System is to make some people feel superior to others. We aren't supposed to be like that. I know every school has a poularity system of some sort, but why does ours have to be one of them? When we can all see that we're all students, and we're all equal. Tenten. I know you're at the top here, and I have a proposition for you. If I get 100 people to sign a movement bringing down the System, will you agree to drop it?"

"300 people." She says.

"150"

"250"

"200"

"Deal. But just so you know" She adds with a hint of malice. "You and everyone else who signs WILL be a SOOS if this fails."

With that she gets up and walks away.

Many people immediately come up and sign. After seeing their friends do it, more people sign. Sakura comes up and hugs me and says "You did it!"

I smile and say "C'mon. Did you really think I wouldn't?"

She just gives me a warm smile.

I pull her to a quiet spot and say "Sakura, you're cool, smart, funny, and the weirdest girl I've ever met, and I like that. Will you go out with me?"

She looks at me, then hugs me and whispers "I would love to!"

I smile and take her hand, then, together, we sign the movement.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Sasuke's POV:

I keep the list with me as more and more people sign. In the first week, 83 people sign. The next week, 64 add their names. On Monday of the 3rd week, I go home to see Ino at my house. It turns out she wants to sign, but without Tenten knowing. Over the next 4 days, 52 more people sign. I look over the numbers on Friday, and get everyone's attention.

"We only need 1 more signature. Anyone?"

To everyone's surprise, Tenten signs. She turns to everyone and says "The Ranking System is no more!"

That night, when I get home, my dad tells me that we won't have to move anymore. I run to the door, and go to tell Sakura and Naruto the good news.


End file.
